Technical support systems utilized nowadays make it difficult for digital service providers (DSPs), and especially for service/technical support centers, to provide efficient (in terms of time and customer satisfaction) technical support services to their customers. Despite a recent push toward self-service schemes, customer have been slow to adopt self-service technologies. Today's customers support model and relevant technologies are subject to the numerous challenges, including increasingly complex customer needs, communication gaps, diagnosis challenges, limited problem solving rates, and customer frustration.
The techniques disclosed in this disclosure aim to provide remote efficient consumer support services and reduce the incidence of technician dispatch. These techniques are useful for shortening consumer wait time, improving installation and repair outcomes, and improving customer satisfaction and independence.